Fit to Be Tied
by Lorna
Summary: A young couple's wedding plans are threatened. Will Lee and Amanda discover the culprit in time?


Title: Fit to Be Tied  
Author: Lorna  
  
Summary: A young couple's wedding plans are mysteriously threatened. Will Lee and Amanda discover the culprit in time?  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Scarecrow and Mrs. King and the characters are copyrighted by Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Production Company. No infringement on their rights is intended. The following story is for entertainment purposes only. I retain the rights to the plot and additional characters only. Wedding information is from UltimateWedding.com.  
  
Time: Six months after the Lee and Amanda's wedding  
  
  
  
"Can't we just play hooky today?" Lee pleaded as he wrapped his arms around his sleepy bride of less than six months. It was a rare occasion when the two of them got to wake up in the same bed. "I'm just so tired of playing 'just friends' for everyone."  
  
Amanda laughed softly. This was a discussion that they had had a lot lately. Lee's unexpected desire to experience a "normal" marriage surprised her, and he was not relenting. "Lee, I know you're tired of being 'just friends' at work, and I doubt if very many people buy it any more. But honey, we can't stay in bed all day. Remember, Billy said he had a new assignment for us - one that I am going to love. I'm really excited."  
  
Lee hugged her tightly. Her enthusiasm was infectious. He kissed her on the forehead tenderly. "Okay, let's go. But by the end of the month, they are going to know we are married," he said seriously as he began to disentangle himself from the sheets.   
  
"Yeah, right, Stetson." Amanda threw a pillow at him. One pillow of course led to another and ended in an explosion of feathers.   
  
As the recipient of the final blow, Amanda was still spitting out feathers when Lee mischievously said, "Last one to the shower is in charge of the soap." Amanda darted after him followed by a flutter of feathers. Happily, she knew already that they'd be late.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
" Well, I'm glad you two could join us," Billy said looking at his watch which read that they were ten minutes late. Amanda and Lee took their seats opposite of Francine and tried to not look too guilty. "I guess we can get started now." Billy turned on the slide projector and displayed a picture of a beautiful young girl with dark hair in her mid twenties. "Does anyone recognize this young woman?"  
  
"Isn't that Elizabeth DeMornay, Billy, the actor turned senator's daughter? He has a mansion in Bethseda. "   
  
"That's right, Francine. She is the daughter of Thomas DeMornay who made about five million dollars a film before going into politics a few years ago. She is engaged to marry this man." The screen revealed a tall, well-built man also in his twenties. "This is Josef Kirek. He is a soviet ice skater. We are going to see to it that there are no unforeseen interruptions at their wedding."  
  
"Billy, why are we babysitting some rich actor's daughter and a Russian athlete?" Lee asked scowling. He didn't like the sound of this already. Then he noticed a small feather still in Amanda's hair. He stifled a laugh.  
  
Billy didn't notice. "Kirek is more than an ice skater. He is also a double agent. Recently, he has received some threats. We aren't sure from whom. We do, however, know they are directed at his fiancée and /or wedding."   
  
"Billy, what did the threats say exactly? Does Elizabeth know he's an agent? Why don't they just post pone the wedding?"   
  
"Slow down Amanda," Billy said smiling at her. He marveled at how fast she could talk. "First of all, a copy of the threat is inside your file." He paused as his agents opened their folders and found the copy that read,   
  
Here comes the Bride  
Her guy at her side  
Too bad this day will end  
With no more happy days to spend  
  
"Not exactly as stellar poet," Lee couldn't keep refrain from a little satire. Amanda frowned at him for not seeing the potential tragedy these two young lovers were facing. He again smiled at her and the feather.  
  
"Amanda, to answer your second question, Elizabeth does know that Kirek is a double agent. Her father, however, does not. Her mother died when Elizabeth was just four, and she and her father are very close. She is afraid he would forbid the marriage if he found out. Elizabeth has agreed to some protection provided her father is not informed, clued in, or tipped off in any way. That's where you and Lee come in."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Amanda, I told you that you would like this assignment. You are going to be Elizabeth's wedding coordinator. Lee, you will be in charge of wedding security." Billy looked at them for their reactions. Amanda looked cautiously pleased, but Lee moaned. "I want you both to make it clear from the onset that you've worked at high profile weddings together before and from that you've developed a relationship." Eyeing the agents again, he could tell they were not following him. "A personal relationship," he added. "That shouldn't be too hard for you pull off." Amanda and Lee could feel both Billy and Francine watching for a reaction. Their years of practice allowed them look blankly at Billy. He continued, "The relationship should give you a cover for any added communication that wouldn't regularly occur."  
  
"Sir, I don't know anything about planning a wedding. I've never even had a real wedding."  
  
Lee knew that she didn't mean anything hurtful by the last statement, but it still made him sad that she didn't count their private ceremony as a "real" wedding. He knew that she and Joe had only had a very small wedding since money was pretty tight at the time.   
  
"Besides aren't most of the preparations already made if the wedding is only two weeks away?"  
  
"The happy couple has decided to throw this together quickly. They thought they could avoid the problems with publicity, etc. You don't need to worry though. We have arranged for a true wedding coordinator to actually make arrangements. You will contact her as if she is your assistant. Christine is a former Agency employee so she has nice little security clearance, too. She'll provide you with everything you need. Since money is no object for daddy, she said it should be no problem to get things together in a short time period."  
  
"Then, the warning could be someone trying to get at either Senator DeMornay or Kirek or it could just be nothing. I'm sure both have made their share of enemies," Francine commented.  
  
Lee nodded to Francine then glanced at Amanda. He noticed the twinkle in her eye. Billy was right. Amanda was going to enjoy this case. He could almost see her mind envisioning floral arrangements, dresses, a wedding cake, and lots of young, romantic love. All Lee could picture was a wedding ruined by some catastrophe.  
  
"Billy, what am I going to be doing?" Francine asked, visibly miffed by not getting the coordinators job.   
  
"Oh, Francine, I almost forgot. You are going to handle the press. That should be right up your alley. But, more specifically, you are to keep an eye on our ice skating double agent."  
  
As the meeting adjourned, Lee carefully removed the feather from Amanda's hair. "By the end of the month, " he whispered.  
  
  
"Lee, can you believe this assignment? We get to meet a movie star, plan a wedding, and we don't even have to hide our feelings for one another."  
  
"Just remember, my dear, that someone has sent the happy couple very bad piece of poetry. Be on your guard and be careful," Lee warned as the limo that had been sent for them pulled up in front of a stately mansion. They were quickly ushered in to where Thomas DeMornay and his daughter were waiting.  
  
"Hello, we are from Elegant Weddings. I'm Lee Steadman, the security advisor, and this is Amanda Keene, the wedding coordinator. Your daughter contacted us."  
  
Amanda smiled shyly. Even in his fiftties, Thomas DeMornay had to be one the most handsome men in the world. "No," Amanda thought, "it is not that he is that good looking. He just has a way about him."   
  
"It's nice to meet you. This is the bride-to-be, my daughter, Elizabeth." He glowed at the mention of his daughter's name. She, like her father, was unusually beautiful but in a softer way, Amanda noted. Her dark wavy hair, nearly the same color as Amanda's, curled below her shoulders. Her hazel eyes, far from the dark ones of her father, must have been inherited from her mother.  
  
"Call me Beth," she said warmly, extending her hand, and smiling broadly. "Come on Amanda. I just want to get this wedding stuff over with." Beth wrapped her arm in Amanda's. "We'll go out to the garden and leave the men to discuss the 'lions and tigers and bears, oh my.'" Amanda glanced at Scarecrow and laughed softy.   
  
After a brief tour of the house, Beth took them to the garden. Never before had Amanda seen a garden that took her breath away the way this one did. Soft hues of lilac, pink and blue stood boldly by darker shades of purple and yellow. Heavy floral scents filled the air. The marble garden walkway led to large fountain with five cherubs on it. "Now, this is the place to get married," Amanda thought.  
  
"My father had this designed for my mother. It is the garden she dreamed of. She was a painter you know. Since she died before my father made it as an actor, the only garden she ever had was the one she painted. I think it will be a great place for the wedding, don't you?'' Beth said aloud, echoing Amanda's own silent opinion. Amanda nodded. "Let's sit over here." Beth led them to a small table set off in its own rose covered area.   
  
Amanda sat down and opened her folder that contained the questions that Christine, the real wedding coordinator, had written for her. Amanda looked at the questions, then closed the folder. "Beth, first can you tell me more about yourself. How did you and Josef meet?"  
  
"Oh Amanda, I'm so glad you're not the stuffy, all business type. I was so worried. Josef and I met at a party that one of my friends had. He was quiet but also very sure of himself. I was just drawn to him. I guess the feeling was mutual. We dated for a year and a half before he told me that he was the James Bond type, if you know what I mean. At first I didn't believe him, then a lot of things started to make sense about trips he'd made or people who seemed to contact him. Nothing obvious, but I suppose that that is good in your business."   
  
"Aren't you nervous about what you are getting into? You know this wedding scare could just be the beginning." Amanda couldn't believe how frank she was being with Beth. Even though they had known each other only thirty minutes, Amanda felt like they'd been friends for years.  
  
"Amanda, I can tell in your eyes that you know about loving someone. You and I are alike that way, I guess." Amanda nodded. "I love Josef, and I know we'll go through anything life throws us - together. Now, tell me about this love of yours. I sure hope it's that handsome security dude you came in with?"  
  
Amanda blushed, glad she didn't have to lie on this assignment. "Oh," Beth said, "I see I've hit the nail on the head. Well, good choice Amanda. I guess you know about the danger stuff since you're both spy guys."  
  
"Spy guys, huh? And yes, I do know something about the danger that comes with this business. That's something we will have to talk about later, because if we don't do some wedding planning, you will not be getting married in two weeks." Both women were still chatting when a butler appeared with a tray of lemonade. Amanda was surprised that she hadn't noticed him. She needed to pay closer attention. It was only then that Amanda again opened her folder. "Have you chosen a dress yet?"   
  
"No."  
  
"Colors?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Caterer?"  
  
"No. And no, no, no, no to all the other things on your list. Amanda, I like beautiful, romantic, sort of traditional things. I'll pick out the dress. You choose the rest. I can just tell you are the one to do this. Daddy says a wedding should be the day you feel like a princess. You can make me feel that way, can't you? I just don't want any wicked stepmothers to appear."  
  
"You want me to choose flowers, food, bridesmaid's dresses, and everything?" Amanda's voice cracked at the awesome task before her.  
  
"Please, Amanda. I don't have a mother to plan all this. I'm just not good with details. I want to enjoy my wedding, not be stressed out by it. Whatever you choose will be great, honest."  
  
Amanda found herself agreeing even though she knew she shouldn't. She knew already that this girl could talk her into anything.  
  
  
"You told her you'd do what?" Lee exclaimed. They had settled into their separate guestrooms before Amanda had told him of her conversation with Beth.   
  
"Lee, she just wants to enjoy her wedding. I couldn't say no. It'll be fun, you'll see. You can help me."  
  
"Yeah, right. You're on your own with this one, sweetheart. Have you forgotten why we're here? Someone has do the 'real' work." He stepped over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I am glad you are enjoying this case." He kissed her deeply and then pulled away. "Please remember to be careful."  
  
  
Having picked up his own car, Lee was in a great mood at breakfast. The butler brought in fresh croissants, coffee, juice, and fresh fruit. Even Lee, who normally didn't eat breakfast, enjoyed some. They decided that while Lee and Francine targeted the guest list for possible suspects, Amanda and Beth went to select a wedding dress. Given the short time period they had to work with, Amanda reminded Beth that she had to choose one from the elite shop's inventory. All the money in the world would probably not get her an original dress in only two weeks.  
  
Beth selected five to try on. Amanda liked two of them personally, but kept her opinions to herself. After trying them on, Beth too, chosen the same two.   
  
"Oh, Amanda, I just can't decide. What size do you wear?"  
  
"The same as you, why?"  
  
"Will you try them on, so I can see what they look like? Please..."  
  
"Don't you think that's bad luck?" She protested as Beth ushered her into the dressing room.  
  
Amanda tried on her favorite of the two first. The off the shoulder neckline elegantly drew attention to the beaded bodice. The full skirt and train were indeed "princess" like.  
  
"Amanda," Beth paused, "that is beautiful. If I look half as gorgeous as you, I'd be thrilled."  
  
Amanda twirled a little in it. She just couldn't make herself take it off right away. "Okay, it's time for the other one," she finally admitted.  
  
Amanda carefully removed the dress and put on the second. More simple and elegant than the first, Amanda liked it too. She emerged from the dressing room and took her place on the raised platform in front of the three-way mirror where Beth was standing. Suddenly, a shot rung out and shattered on of the mirrors. Instinctively, Amanda threw Beth to floor and covered her. A second and third shot broke the remaining mirrors into shards. Only when the shooting had stopped, did Amanda look up.   
  
"Are you alright?" Amanda asked Beth.  
  
"Yeah, are you?" Beth replied. Amanda started to move off Beth and felt a sharp pain in her arm. "  
  
"I guess not entirely." She moved slowly. The shop owner came running over.   
  
"My dress! Look what you've done to my dress! That's a Ravissant $5,000 original! I could never sell a dress with blood on it!"  
  
Amanda apologized to the distressed woman as best she could with a three inch piece of mirror stuck in her upper arm and blood running down the long white satin sleeves. "Beth, please call Mr. Steadman and ask him to come here. Don't tell him what happened or he'll drive like a maniac. And ma'am," she said to the shop keeper, "we'll take the other dress, please."   
  
  
"Lee, I'm fine. Stop fussing." He helped her into bed. They were alone again in Amanda's guestroom. Lee could not get the sight of Amanda's red blood all over that white dress out of his mind.  
  
Lee ran his fingers through his light brown hair. "You do realize you could have been killed. I told you to be careful."   
  
"Lee, since when is shopping hazardous to your health?" Amanda retorted. "Honestly, I did watch for a tail and there wasn't anyone following us. Whoever that was must have just known we were there." She looked at her husband and could see his eyes reflected held the same pain he had felt on their honeymoon. Amanda no longer felt defensive. "I'm sorry I scared you. I shouldn't have let my guard down. You're right. I will be much more careful."  
  
Lee seemed to soften. "I just don't know what I would do with out you." He stroked her hair. "I think we have a lead on some people who might have it in for Josef. Apparently, our young Josef was able to deliver a list of the KGB's American friends to intelligence last month. We think maybe someone in the KGB is on to him."  
  
"Then, will they ever be safe?"  
  
"Not the way things are right now. Maybe they could get new identities or something. This wedding is a disaster waiting to happen." Amanda hung her head. "Hey, you need to get some rest. Doctors orders."  
  
"The doctor didn't say that."  
  
"Yes he did. Dr. Lee Stetson." Lee kissed her forehead and got up from the bed.   
  
"Lee?"  
  
"Yes, I'll stay until you're asleep," he answered knowing her unspoken question. Amanda smiled contently and closed her eyes.  
  
  
The next morning Josef joined Beth, Lee, Amanda and Francine at breakfast. A second poem was discovered as Beth opened the mail. Lee handled it carefully to avoid smudging prints but knew the odds were against them since the first note had none. Amanda read the poem aloud.  
  
"The roses will bloom  
The musicians will play   
But the day is doomed  
The couple will pay."  
  
"This just doesn't seem like KGB style," Amanda commented. "I would think they would be more likely to just make Josef vanish."  
  
"Amanda is right," Josef added in a thick Russian accent. "If the KGB wanted me gone, I believe I would be gone already. Besides, why would they come after Beth?"  
  
"So where does that leave us folks?" Lee asked sipping his coffee.  
  
"I found a couple of possible suspects yesterday when I checked into some of Senator DeMornay's recent votes. The senator had the swing vote in a recent anti-pornography law. You know some of the characters that sell trash are pretty unsavory. Another possibility is an old actor named Bruce Jameson. He and Beth's father have been at odds for years. Rumor has it that Jameson stormed off a movie set a few years ago and said he would destroy Thomas and his family."  
  
"Dad, never really believed any of that, though?"  
  
"Didn't he? Did you know he had a security guard put on you after that for the next six months? A lot of people thought Jameson was one scary man."  
  
"Francine, I think you've got our best leads. Why don't you check them out, and I'll keep up on the KGB possibility. I don't think I need to remind any of you to be careful," Lee said looking directly at Amanda.  
  
  
The next few days were a flurry of planning and activity. Beth had been upset by the wedding boutique experience that led to several conversations with Amanda about the danger involved in this business.   
  
Lee, who was still concerned about Amanda, had actually joined them for a few of their talks. Since his lead had not panned out, he mostly he tried to dissuade Beth and Josef from a big public wedding. According to Lee's contacts, apparently the KGB thought of Josef as their own "golden boy" and had no idea they were sharing him with the U.S. Francine was able to narrow down the upset porn producers to Bill Trent and John Davis, neither of whom had any past criminal record. Jameson, on the other hand, couldn't be found. She was using all of her West Coast contacts to try and locate him.   
  
"So when's the wedding?" Beth asked Amanda after Lee left to speak to Josef again.   
  
"Saturday at 3:00. Did you forget?"  
  
"Not mine. Yours."  
  
Amanda looked at Beth and feigned shock. "What do you mean?"   
  
"Amanda, you and I have had about a hundred heart to heart talks these last two weeks. I have spilled my guts to you about growing up without a mom, falling in love with a Soviet double agent, and everything else I can think of. You have planned a beautiful wedding for me. I have gotten to know you. When you two are around or talk about each other, it is completely obvious that you are madly in love. I know you are going to get married, and I want to know when. Remember I am a spoiled rich kid and I'm used to having my way."   
  
"Spoiled rich kid, huh?"  
  
"No, you are not doing it this time. Don't answer my question with a question. Spill the beans sister."  
  
Amanda felt her resolve give. This was someone in whom she could confide, couldn't she?   
  
"Beth, we are married."  
  
"What?  
  
"We've been married for six months. We had a secret wedding. No one knows, not our friends or family."  
  
"A secret wedding sounds kind of romantic to me. I'd want my dad there though. Why did you do it?"  
  
" We did it to keep our family safe, but we are both beginning to see that there is no such thing in this line of work. You just do the best you can. Anyway, Lee is getting tired of the secret lives."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"Yes, I am, too. I am scared, though, about coming clean. We have had to tell a lot of white lies to cover this up. I'm afraid our friends and family will be hurt."  
  
"What if no one had to know about the secret wedding and you just went ahead and had a second wedding with everyone?"  
  
"I suppose that would work, but I don't think Lee is the big wedding type."  
  
"I'm sure you'll figure something out soon." Beth smiled and the subject was dropped.  
  
"Lemonade ladies?" the butler offered.   
  
Both ladies accepted and he went around the corner. "How does he keep sneaking up on us?" Amanda whispered. "He always seems to be around." Amanda's eyes lit up, "What do you know about him?"   
  
"That's Jasper. He's been with us for about two years. I think he had a crush on me for a while. That why he always hangs around. I guess I just got used to it and didn't notice. I can tell that he doesn't like Josef, though. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh, it's probably nothing."  
  
  
With the wedding only a day and a half away, Amanda and Lee had scarcely seen each other. Finally, Amanda was able to get his attention in the garden area that was being set up for a reception. She explained to him about Jasper sneaking up on them all the time, the unrequited love and how he would have known about their trip to the boutique that day. "Maybe we keep looking at Josef's life for suspects and it's really someone from Beth's."   
  
Lee looked skeptical. When Amanda appeared disappointed, he said, "I'll look around his room, okay?"  
  
"Thanks, hon, I owe you." She kissed him on the cheek and turned.  
  
"No, that table belongs over here, " she called out and was gone.  
  
  
That evening, Amanda realized that she had not seen Lee, Beth, Josef, Thomas DeMornay, or the butler for several hours. She had truly been busy coordinating a wedding. She wondered what Lee had discovered.  
  
"Amanda, there you are," Francine cooed. "Have you seen Lee? I can't find him anywhere?"  
  
Amanda couldn't hide her concern. She shared her observation about Jasper with Francine who agreed that although he was an unlikely suspect, it still needed checked out. Francine demanded Amanda go get her gun before they went together to investigate Jasper's quarters. If Amanda King was going to back her up, she at least wanted her armed with more than a can of whipped cream.  
  
  
Amanda easily picked the lock on Jasper's door while Francine kept an eye out for surprise guests. Once inside, they noticed the room was actually a suite. There was a small sitting room, a large bedroom, and an ample bathroom. The dark, rich tones of the mahogany gave the room a masculine feeling. While Francine headed for the closet, Amanda started searching the desk.  
  
"Amanda, you ought to see this closet. Even the underwear is hanging up. Every hanger is exactly two inches apart. This guy has way to much time on his hands."  
  
Amanda barely acknowledged her friend. She was deep in thought. "Where was Lee?" She fingered his leather appointment book, which yielded no insights. She knocked over an aerosol can of window cleaner. "Even butlers must bring their work home sometimes," she mused replacing the can on the desk. After riffling through the center drawer, she focused her attentions on another leather journal. This matched the appointment book. Opening it, she read several poems, all neatly written by the same person and all equally poor in quality.   
  
"Francine, look at this."  
  
Francine took the journal and began reading. "This has to be our guy. This stuff is terrible!"  
  
"Everyone's a critic." As usual, Jasper appeared out of no where. "I'm sorry you had to find that. Didn't anyone ever tell you not to read other people's diaries?" He had a gun aimed directly at the two women. He walked up and yanked the journal from Francine.  
  
Amanda swallowed hard and stepped back. "Jasper, why don't you want Beth to marry Josef?"  
  
"Can't you see? He is not right for her. He won't take care of her like I have." Jasper spoke matter-of-factly. "Someone like her needs met day and night. She is a princess."  
  
"And you are her prince charming?" Francine said sarcastically. Amanda had edged her way to the edge of the desk. She kept her eyes locked on Jasper as she fingered the aerosol can.   
  
Jasper glared at Francine. "I'm afraid you both are going to be missing from tomorrow's guest list. I can't have you spoiling my little plan." Jasper grabbed Francine's arm and pushed her towards sitting room. Francine stumbled and Amanda seized the opportunity to empty the contents of the window cleaner into Jasper's face. Both hands instinctively went to his eyes. Francine kicked him in the stomach causing him to drop to the floor with a thud. Quickly, Francine kicked the gun out of his hand.  
  
"My eyes!" He screeched, "I'm going to be blind."   
  
"Francine call the police while I get some water for his eyes."  
  
"What? You're going to help him?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Why didn't you just use your gun?"   
  
From the bathroom, Amanda answered, "I forgot I had it."  
  
  
  
"The paramedics said Jasper's eyes will fine, but they took him to the hospital under guard to be checked out," Francine told Amanda who had just finished calling Billy to fill him in. "We also found a small explosive hidden in the butlers pantry. Apparently, he was going to send the happy couple off with a bang. Here, the maid said Lee left you this message earlier today, but she couldn't find you."  
  
Amanda grabbed the blue paper and read it.  
  
Amanda,   
  
I didn't get the chance to take a look around the butler's room because he was in it all morning. Thomas, Beth, and Josef went out with me today. You were so busy we didn't want to bother you. Had some business to attend to. We won't be home until late. Get some sleep tonight. Tomorrow is going to be a big day.  
  
Love,  
Lee  
  
  
  
"A big day," she thought, "that's an understatement." After telling Francine she was going to turn in early, Amanda headed to her room to make a final check on tomorrow's arrangements. The maid stopped her and asked if she could bring her anything. Amanda started to decline, but then remembered her empty stomach. "Could you bring me some supper? Something light." Then she decided that since this was the last day in the DeMornay "castle" she should live it up. She quickly added, "And bring me something chocolate. Something wickedly fattening. Take some to Ms. Desmond, too." Francine would like that she was sure.  
  
  
Amanda thought she was dreaming when she awoke to Lee kissing her. The sun filtered through the lace shears on the French doors of the guestroom.   
  
"Umm, Lee... What are you doing here?"  
  
"Isn't a kiss the way you wake a sleeping princess?" He stood up quickly and carefully brought over a breakfast tray of strawberry crepes, whipped cream, and freshly squeezed orange juice. Adorning the tray was a single red rose.   
  
"Spill it Stetson. What is this all about?"  
  
He flashed her a crooked smile and handed her a sealed pink envelope. Amanda cocked one eyebrow and tentatively accepted it. Opening the envelope, she found a card with a beautiful garden scene on the front. The handwriting inside was not Lee's she noticed immediately.  
  
Amanda,  
  
The last two weeks have been wonderful for me. I always wondered what it would be like to have a sister and now, thanks to you, I think I know.   
Do you remember the other day when you said that you and Lee had a private wedding ceremony? I realized then that that was what I really wanted. Because of your encouragement, I was able to tell Josef and daddy this. Also, as a result of all of our talks about the spy business, Josef and I had a long discussion. He decided to get out of it. Lee helped him file for defection yesterday right before we got married.   
Now, I'm sure you're wondering what you are going to do with all the wedding preparations. I have that all figured out. Daddy and I are so grateful for all you've done that we are giving the wedding to you and Lee. I know the dress fits, so no excuses. Lee has taken care of the rest. I wish I could be there, but we are sort of on our honeymoon.  
Thank you again.  
  
Love,  
Beth.  
  
"Lee, we can't except this," Amanda protested.  
  
"Yes we can and we are going to." He smiled brightly but his tone was serious. "Billy and I are taking the boys to be fitted for tuxes this morning. As per your arrangements for the bride, you have a message at 10:00, a pedicure and manicure at 11:00, lunch with your mother and maid of honor who happens to be Francine at noon, and the cosmatologist will be here for hair and make up by 1:00. The photographer comes at 2:00, and I'm sure you realize the wedding, our wedding, is at 3:00."  
  
"But Lee, what about the guests. They are coming to see Josef and Beth not Lee and Amanda. And did you say the boys know about this and my mother. What did she say? Francine is the maid of honor? "   
  
"Slow down, Amanda, and breathe. Josef and Beth had all their guests notified of the change. Billy told everyone at the Agency that they were invited to the wedding of Scarecrow and Mrs. King tomorrow. The boys and your mother are thrilled and think this a wonderful surprise for you. You can't disappoint them. Even Joe and Carrie and your Aunt Lillian are coming. I know Francine hasn't always been your greatest fan, but I also know how close you are now. I hope I picked the right person."  
  
It suddenly dawned on Amanda that Lee was serious and had thought of everything. "Yes, Francine is the right person." She paused to let it all sink in. "Lee, are we really going to get married publicly, today?"  
  
"Yes," he said as he kissed her tenderly. "And, by tonight, everyone will know you are Mrs. Stetson. Now, you'd better eat your breakfast. After all," he mocked, "it is the most important meal of the day."   
  
Lee reached the door just a Francine appeared. She chided him for seeing the bride before the wedding and shooed him away.   
  
  
"Amanda darling, you look absolutely stunning," Dotty gushed as Francine buttoned the back of the wedding dress. Tears formed in her mother's eyes. She kissed her daughter's cheek. "I just can't believe you and Lee are finally getting married."  
  
Francine added, "It took quite a woman make Lee want to settle down."   
  
"That was almost a compliment," Amanda thought as she adjusted the crown shaped headpiece of her veil.  
  
"Amanda I brought something old, your grandma's handkerchief. You know the one with the little white cut-lace one. And your dress will be the something new. I brought my the diamond earrings I wore when I married your daddy for something borrowed. That was such a special day Amanda. I just hope you and Lee ..." Dotty rambled.  
  
Amanda's thoughts drifted away to the day she and Lee officially married. She was so nervous. So was Lee. She didn't feel that way today. "Well," she admitted to herself, "maybe I am a little nervous, but it's different."  
  
"Amanda, are you listening to me?"  
  
"I'm sorry mother. I was just thinking."  
  
"I was saying that you still need something blue. What are we going to do?"  
  
"I have just the thing," Francine said presenting Amanda with a small box. "I thought you might need this. Every bride needs a garter."  
  
It took all three of them to get the garter on under the skirts of the dress. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Grandma they said it's time for us to seat you," Philip called.  
  
  
"Billy, I can't get this thing hooked. Maybe the sent the wrong size," Lee complained.  
  
"Here, let me help." Billy, the best man, easily hooked the bow tie. "Lee, I put in for you and Amanda to have the next week off. You deserve a real honeymoon since your last one was ruined."  
  
"You know," Lee's face paled.  
  
"Yes, why didn't you think I wouldn't find out? I just figured you had your reasons to keep it all hush hush. I'm just happy that none of us has to pretend any more." Billy grinned at Lee.  
  
"No hard feelings?'  
  
"No way, Besides, I'm the one that brought you two together, remember. She's the best thing that ever happened to you, and I dare say you're the best thing that's ever happened to her as well."  
  
The conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Lee? Are you ready to start? It's time," Phillip explained.  
  
Lee opened the door to his stepson. "Jamie and I are heading up to get mom. Lee, are you nervous?"  
  
"Yeah. You'd be nervous too if you were marrying the most beautiful woman in the world."  
  
Philip, although secretly pleased with Lee's answer, rolled his eyes and took off.  
  
  
  
Francine made the final adjustments to Amanda's wedding veil. "Are you ready?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. Thank you Francine for sharing this day with me."  
  
"I wouldn't miss the day you officially became husband and wife."   
  
"You know."  
  
"I have since your disaster of a honeymoon. I got curious. Too many unanswered questions. I did a little research and truthfully, it was even that hard to find out."  
  
"You didn't say anything?"   
  
"Amanda, I'll be honest. At first I was shocked and maybe a little hurt, but the more I thought about it, I understood. I figured if everyone at the agency knew, you and Lee might get split up as partners. Now, let's get going, Mrs. Stetson."  
  
  
A perfect 75-degree August day welcomed Lee and Billy as they made their way to the front of the "chapel" created amidst the garden's flora. To the side, a harpist played. Suddenly, the music changed and a string quartet began to play. Lee watched as Francine appeared in an elegant periwinkle blue gown. She carried a bouquet of fresh flowers that looked as if it had just been gathered from the garden.  
  
Francine took her place in the front and winked at Lee. The guests stood as Amanda appeared. Jamie was on one side and Philip on the other.   
  
Lee's eyes lit up when he saw her and a broad smile crossed his face. Nothing could have prepared him for seeing Amanda in an absolutely perfect wedding dress, walk down an aisle towards him. He felt the sting of tears and blinked them away. When she reached the front, she paused.  
  
"Who gives the woman in marriage?" The reverend asked.  
  
"We do," Philip and Jamie responded in unison. Both young men shook Lee's hand before sitting down. Lee then took Amanda's hand and they turned towards one another.   
  
"It is my pleasure," the reverend began, "to welcome you to witness the joining of Lee Stetson and Amanda King in marriage. Lee and Amanda have selected personal vows to share."  
  
"I come here today, Amanda, to join my life to yours before our family and friends." Lee winked at Amanda as he emphasized the last four words. He gazed into his wife glistening brown eyes. Squeezing her hands gently, he continued, "In their presence, I pledge to be true to you, to respect you, and to grow with you through the years. Time may pass, God may bless us, and trials may come; but no matter what we may encounter together, I vow here that this love will be my only love. I will make my home in your heart."   
  
Amanda watched as a single tear rolled down Lee's cheek. She felt mesmerized by it, by his love. She inhaled deeply trying to gain enough control to share her own vows. Lee sensed her struggle and again squeezed her hands gently.   
  
"Today, Lee, I join my life to yours." Amanda's voice was barely over a whisper but gradually grew stronger. "I promise not to simply be your wife, but your friend, your lover, and your confidant. Let me be the shoulder you lean on, the rock on which you rest, the companion of your life. With you, and only you, I will walk life's path."  
  
"May I have the rings please," the reverend asked. He took the rings from Francine and Billy. "Like a circle, there is no beginning and no end to these rings. May your love be the same. Lee, will you please repeat after me."   
  
"With this ring, I thee wed. I give you my love, my life, my all," Lee repeated the words of the minister emphasizing the last phrase as he placed the wedding band for a second time on Amanda's left hand.  
  
Likewise, Amanda repeated the words she had spoken only six months earlier. How much more meaning they carried already.   
  
"Lee, would you like to kiss your bride."  
  
"Who'd I?" Lee thought. He had waited so long to be able to show the world that this beautiful woman was his wife. Without hesitation, Lee kissed Amanda deeply, tenderly.   
  
"Ladies and gentleman," the minister said, "it is my pleasure to introduce for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Lee Stetson."   
  
Applause rang out and the string quartet began playing. Lee leaned close to her as they walked, "See, I told you everyone would know by the end of the month."  
  
Amanda laughed. Lee suddenly stopped, scooped Amanda up in his arms, and carried his bride away.  



End file.
